Game Time
by goldnote
Summary: Can the team actually sit down and play a game of Monopoly with Dr. House? A one shot. Rated T just because it's House.


_This is just something I came up with really fast... I didn't even write it out by hand first, which is super-rare for me... I have to really be nonchalant with a story to not put it on paper with ink first... But, I thought it was funny. I have written about House at his worse, most painful moments, but now I can have a bit of fun time with the doctor and his group... hah! Enjoy and review!_

_I don't own House or Monopoly... They are not mine and never will be. (Okay, I do own Monopoly as a game, but I have no rights to it!)_

**

* * *

Game Time**

"Who brought in the game board?"

"I found it in his closet," Cameron answered, pointing to Foreman. The blond doctor laughed as Foreman rolled his eyes and took the dice from Cameron's hand. They were rolling to see who would be going first.

"What were you doing in his office closet?"

"Trying to find a spare clipboard he said he had," she said, rolling her eyes as Foreman rolled one higher than she did and put the shoe in front of her hat. "Of course, it wasn't in there... House took mine and you know I'm never going to see it again."

Chase laughed a little more as he rolled and beat both of them; he was going to go first in their Monopoly game. He bounced the metal dog to it's spot, doing his best impersonation of a toy dog when company was over.

"What is this? I thought you all went to school to be doctors, not to sit around and play board games."

House, of course, had walked into his office, where his medical team sat in a circle around the discussion table in front of the white board, one of them yapping like a little dog. "Besides," he snapped, laying files on the desk before hobbling over to them, "What are you doing in my office? The playroom is just down the hallway..."

"We figured that here was the best place to play uninterrupted," Foreman said, arranging his money one last time before the game started. "You're hardly here."

"Well, since it's my office," House snapped, "I think I have the ability to kick you all out." He could have smiled when he saw their faces falling and saw Cameron gathering her fake money. "But, instead, I think I have the right to claim the car and first roll."

* * *

"Come on, man, that was so wrong!"

"Hey, there is no rule for how many times you can roll doubles!"

Cameron grabbed the rule book beside her elbow and researched as Chase and Foreman continued to argue the fairness of Chase rolling doubles four times in a row.

"Actually, you can roll doubles three times before going to jail..." she said with a smirk, taking the dice from an astonished Chase and putting the little dog in jail. House yapped in mockery of the dog and took the dice Cameron offered. He rolled and landed right on Boardwalk. Chase owned Boardwalk with a hotel and all eyes went to the meager amount of cash House had left. Not nearly enough to cover the cost without having to mortgage any property. He had gone a little crazy on the property the first few rounds and was already almost broke.

House turned to Cameron with a smile. "Maybe we can play together: You and I against Foreman and the dog?" Cameron, who was obviously winning despite not owning the Boardwalk and hotel, grinned. "So, is this like a marriage of convenience, House? You and I get together and we split everything 50/50?"

House nodded. "Fine, Cameron. If you want to play husband and wife, we'll do that, just as long as-" As he was talking, his hand wandered over to her pile of $500's. She smacked his hand away, never losing her smile.

"We pay for our own expenses, then, like a husband and wife would..."

Chase, who was the banker, couldn't keep the laugher in and snorted, blowing money across the board. Foreman and House snatched at the money before Cameron could catch any of it to put back in the bank as Chase, in the rush for cash, moved the little dog figure out of jail.

* * *

"Face it, House, you still don't have enough to pay the shoe his money. The shoe is getting mad." Chase looked at the pile of money House had snatched after the accident. House had made off with about $700 of cash, including one of Cameron's $500 dollar bills, but didn't have the money enough to pay Foreman, who was getting impatient.

"I need to put houses on Kentucky Ave., and if you can't pay me, you go to jail. Now, fork over the cash and mortgage some property!"

House mocked Foreman, moving his mouth in imitation of his words. Cameron furrowed her brows. Chase was about to start laughing again.

"Look, I won't have enough either way! I don't have enough property-"

"You have way more than enough to pay," Foreman interrupted before House finished his sentence.

"Don't anger the man with the cane," chuckled Chase. Cameron gave him a funny look.

"Did you just giggle?" she asked him. His face became serious as he denied the giggle.

House sighed and said, "I don't have enough property that I would want to sell."

"But, that's the whole point. You don't want to, but you have to. Now-"

House slapped Foreman's hand away as it dashed across the table and tried to make a grab at the brightly colored Monopoly money.

"Doesn't feel to good, does it, House?" Cameron asked, House watching her suspiciously as he gathered his money into one big pile and held it close to him. He took the title deed of the Electric Company and tossed to Foreman. "Here, this should be enough."

"Ah, no, you're only about $1,850 away from paying me now," Foreman got up and walked to the white board, uncapping the marker. "Now, you just gave me $150 worth of property. You're going to have to give me St. James Place," Foreman started to write the amount of money on the board as he ticked off everything he could think of, adding and subtracting the value of houses, property, and actual cash. Finally, after a short, thirty second rambling and a full board of mathematics, Foreman took a breath and glanced around the table. Chase snorted again and Cameron took the bank money away, giving him a look. The room was silent after Chase regained control of his sinuses and House just stared at Foreman.

"What's wrong," Foreman asked. "Did I mess up?'

"Did you just touch my board? And my marker?"

House's voice sounded frightening and the three ducklings looked at one another nervously. Great. The game was over. House was mad. They would never figure out who won. But, to their surprise, House simply leaned over and rummaged through Foreman's pile of money.

"Let's see... You owe me $500 for touching the board, another $500 for touching the marker," House looked up and saw Foreman's face, full of angry surprise. "Oh, and another $500 for that look you're giving me right now. Yes, that one."

Foreman, shaking his head, simply picked up the eraser and started to wipe the figures from the board. House, seeing this, leaned over again. "And another $500 for touching my eraser..." His fingers quickly snatched an orange bill from the pile across from him and, pleased with himself, House started to count his money.

"He can't do that?" Foreman said, sitting down again, trying to straighten the money he had left. "Where in the rules does it say House can take my money for touching his stuff?"

Cameron smiled. "He can do that because he's House. Do I need to say more?" House flipped a $100 to Cameron without looking up, Cameron smiling wider. "When am I going to get my clipboard, House?" Again, he passed her a $100.

"Why don't we just keep going. Foreman, you can collect your money next time around and you get to pass GO in a turn anyway..." Chase seemed to be the voice of reason and everyone agreed, taking inventory of their things. As Cameron took the dice and started to roll, Foreman noticed something.

"Hey, when did the dog get out of jail?"

_

* * *

There we are! I really liked writing this one! It was fun! Again, I do not own House or Monopoly! I hope to hear from you and get a review or two! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
